


The Gemellus Charm

by triggerlil



Series: Kinktober 2019 [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Harry, Bottom Harry Potter, Clone Sex, M/M, Spitroasting, Threesome - M/M/M, Top Draco, Top Draco Malfoy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-27
Updated: 2020-01-27
Packaged: 2021-02-27 16:00:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22429771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/triggerlil/pseuds/triggerlil
Summary: Draco wants Harry both ways, and he's determined to make it happen.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter/Draco Malfoy Clone
Series: Kinktober 2019 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1660108
Comments: 8
Kudos: 171





	The Gemellus Charm

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to my beta for this one-shot: [ravenclawkward](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ravenclawkward)
> 
> As always leave a comment/kudo if you enjoyed!!

Draco stumbled into the front foyer of their apartment, Harry’s hand loose in his grasp. He spun them around, pressing himself against Harry to close the door, as well as the gap between them. His breath was heavy with Firewhisky, warmth radiating outwards from his core. Harry tasted like spice and Dragon Barrel Brandy, but Draco wanted more. He moved from Harry’s mouth, tongue trailing down his neck, hands unbuttoning his fall coat until both their jackets and shirts were thrown into the darkness of the hallway. 

As Harry sent kisses down Draco’s chest, his hands coming to rest on his trouser buttons, he angled his face upwards. Draco groaned inwardly—how could he say no to eyes like that? Harry’s fingers were already beginning to move, and he took Draco into his hands and mouth, his tongue twirling around Draco’s shaft, then his lips parting as he hungrily moved forward, saliva already dripping from his chin. Draco felt as if he would melt; hands entwined in Harry’s dark hair. He wanted so badly for Harry to continue, and yet he also wanted to shove Harry away, rip off his trousers, and have his way with him on the hardwood floor. Both images flooded his mind, mingling with each other, and he pictured Harry kneeling there in their hallway, Draco grabbing Harry’s head and shoving his mouth messily onto his cock, but also grabbing Harry’s arse and pounding into him. His mind, inebriated with Firewhisky and Harry’s mouth, slowly came about on a plan.

“Gemellus,” Draco said suddenly, and Harry pulled back in confusion.

“What?”

“Twinning spell. I could clone myself—and have you both ways.”

Harry gazed up at Draco in confusion, “Clone?”

Draco bent down and grabbed Harry’s shoulders. “I could clone myself with the Gemellus Charm. It creates a copy of you for an hour. Then I could fuck you in the arse  _ and _ mouth.”

“In our front hallway.”

“ _ Yes _ . How unbearably hot would that be?” Draco nearly swooned at the thought. “You’d look absolutely filthy.”

And Harry indeed thought it would be incredibly hot. He pictured himself, glasses askew, in between two Draco Malfoys. It was being fucked by the man he loved… but two of him.

“We can start slow,” Draco crooned, “and if it’s too much we stop immediately.”

Harry grinned; the idea was appealing.

“Plus there would be two of me to look out for you.”

That was the tipping point—Draco’s simpering smile, his flushed cheeks, his normally immaculate blond hair tousled up. Harry pulled him down into a deep kiss, and when they parted, panting, Draco pulled out his wand. Harry nodded, once.

“Gemellus,” Draco whispered and a rope of yellow unfurled itself from his wand; like a muggle magicians’ handkerchief. It pushed itself into Draco’s chest, with an orange glow that spread across his entire body, lighting him up like a Christmas tree. Harry looked on in awe as beside Draco a bright light began to materialize, a yellow figure that began as something shapeless, confused, until it slowly morphed into a perfect copy of none other than Draco Lucius Malfoy.

“Only you could do a spell that difficult while sloshed,” Harry laughed.

Draco’s clone smiled, its first conscious action. The two Dracos moved forward together, surrounding Harry. They worked to taste every inch of his skin; one pressing kisses along his collar bone, the other licking up his earlobe. Together they discarded all remaining clothing, and, smothering Harry in affection, brought everyone to the ground. 


End file.
